


Happy Autumn: art for "listen to your heart (but don't say goodbye to me)"

by Lymmel



Category: Captain America (Movies), Greek and Roman Mythology, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 01:47:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1327249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lymmel/pseuds/Lymmel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fan Art for "listen to your heart (but don't say goodbye to me)" by CinnamonCake </p>
<p>Bucky as Hades and Steve as Persephone/Summer</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Autumn: art for "listen to your heart (but don't say goodbye to me)"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CinnamonCake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnamonCake/gifts).
  * Inspired by [listen to your heart (but don't say goodbye to me)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1322824) by [CinnamonCake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnamonCake/pseuds/CinnamonCake). 



Bucky and Steve on the stairs at the MET


End file.
